Problem: Gabriela did 69 sit-ups in the morning. Jessica did 24 sit-ups around noon. How many fewer sit-ups did Jessica do than Gabriela?
Solution: Find the difference between Gabriela's sit-ups and Jessica's sit-ups. The difference is $69 - 24$ sit-ups. $69 - 24 = 45$.